Eyes windows to the soul
by llittlelucky
Summary: Young love seperated by the past and the evil hitlers vengence. will their love stand through family disputes or crumble under evil.


**Eyes.**

Windows to the soul.

**A Novel **

By Lucy McGrann

**CHAPTER ONE-**

Ash

Girls love my looks. My stunning long brown hair, my charming smile, my extraordinarily strong body and most importantly my ocean blue eyes. One look and their hooked, they can't fight it and they certainly can't stop it. Its not only girls, it can happen to anyone, but I try to avoid eye contact with the public by wearing heavily tainted sunglasses. But accidents happen and I can't stop it. I don't like it, but it's who I am, and I can't change who I am.

I have power, more than strength and more than intelligence. I mean REAL power. My eyes are the link to be able to use this power. I can control people if they look to close, I can bend them to my will without them ever being the wiser. I know my doing this makes me evil, but I don't have a choice, if I don't use my power I grow extremely weak. So to evade growing weak I control people and I absorb part of their life energy to support my own life.

I never wanted to do this, but I HAVE to. But now that I have moved to Lurgan I have to find new people to help me to survive. When I came here I found one girl along the road who needed a home. I was getting weak, I needed her and she needed a home, so it all worked out.

"Ash?" That's her, Chloe; she's at the closed door to my bedroom in which im getting ready for the day.

"Yea, I'm decent" I reply. Chloe slowly opens the door and peeks in. When she sees that im dressed, she stepped inside.

"A man named Bradley is here" Chloe announced.

"Shit!"I blurt out.

"Should I send him away?"

"No he'll find a way in anyway". Chloe smiles with compassion for me. She has such a kind heart, I feel awful for what I've done.

"Should I send him in?"

"No I'll go down and see him" with that Chloe left to let brad in. Bradley is my older brother; he's just like me except he has slightly different powers than me. Instead of getting life energy from the wills of the victim, like me, Bradley survives by getting life energy from the thoughts of those around him. Its a lot like mind reading, but he cant read the minds of others like us because our kind don't have life energies for our own.

I put on my glasses and head downstairs to my brother. As I descended the stairs I see my brother in all his might lean casually against the wall. Even in a suit he looks comfortable, how is that fair?

"What are you wearing?" I inquire of my brother.

"Armani, it's all the range in Australia"

"WHY are you wearing it?"

"To look good when I catch up with my little brother"

"Well your going to have to wait because im going to school"

"Why...what?" Bradley stutters.

"You heard me"

"Sure I heard you, doesn't mean you're not crazy though, why would you WANT to go to school?"

He says it like it's the worst thing imaginable, but its not he's just big headed.

"I might enjoy it"

Bradley just laughs.

"Well if that's all you want im going"

"No wait I'll take you"

NO! I do not want him to take me to school like a baby.

"I can take myself to school"

"Oh dear brother you could, but where's the fun in that?"

"Its not supposed to be FUN"

"Says you" he wines in reply.

I roll my eyes and storm out of the door. just before going outside I turn back to badley and announce "stay here!"

"but.."

"NO...don't even think about it". I doubt my brothers capability to listen to me so I turned to chloe and called to her.

"yes ash"

"oh there you are"

"yes"

"I want you to keep my brother here"

"of course" its so unfair to her because she can never say no to what I say.

"thats cheating!" bradley yells, outraged.

"deal with it, i'll see you after school"

**CHAPTER TWO-**

Sophia

"soph you are not going to believe this but there is a super HOT guy right behind you" Katie says enthusiastically. I turn around just in time to see an unnaturally tall guy run right into me. He wrappes his arms around my lower back to stop me from falling to the floor.

"EXCUSE ME! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING" he practically yells at me.

"i..i..i'm...s..sorry"i stutter. This new guy just rolls his eyes and pushes me away. I fell to the floor at his feet. From my place on the ground I look up at him tears in my eyes, he freezes, staring at me.

"y..your eyes"i cover my strickingly blue eyes with my hands. Most people are used to them but he's just standing there staring at me. I felt my tears sting my eyes and spill over my cheeks. Katie stands in front of me and faces him.

"leave her alone okay, who cares if her eyes are different"

"no their...I have to go" He looks down at me one more time then turns on his heel and walks off. Whats with that he pushes me, eases me and leaves, I don't even know him and he hates me.

I head off to class after that hoping to find a distraction from this mornings events. As I walked in the door of my classroom the mornings events came rushing into my mind as soon as I see HIS face. Katie took the 2nd last chair left and the only one left for me to take was the one right next to . Katie quickly scrawled on a peice of paper and through it at me.

I look at her and roll my eyes as I slowly sink down into my chair. I can feel him watching me, watching my every move. Its starting to scare me. In an attempt to block him out I pull the hood of my purple hoodie up to cover my face from his veiw. It doesn't work as well as I would have hoped because he just leaned forward in his chair and looked past my hood. I stare directly at him so he knows I know what he's doing. He doesn't seem to get it.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

He doesn't say anything, just stares intently at my eyes. I look away just as the bell rings. He gets up real fast and I catch a glimpse of his name on one of his books. Ash.

A name so simple but could mean so much. The way he wrote it...so elegant, so beautiful. I still can't believe it's his writing.

**CHAPTER THREE-**

Ash

After that first day I followed her. I needed to know all about her. Her eyes shocked me, they were so much like mine, but she couldn't be like me it's too unfathomable; she wasn't taking life energy like I do, at least not noticeably. I HAVE TO KNOW.

She walks home everyday; this made it very easy to follow her. I followed her to her home, but as she approached the red brick steps, a boy stood a waited for her. He was a short man but very confident in his stance. I noticed that when he stood she tensed her shoulder and back muscles; obviously he was an unwanted visitor. I moved closer straining to hear their conversation while still staying hidden.

"I'm sorry to come here like this unannounced but we DO need to talk" The man mumbled.

"I don't want to talk to you" the girl answered. She walked past him, trying to get away. He turned and grabbed her wrist.

"Sophia please?" I wanted to help her to make him back off but I couldn't risk being seen. She struggled against him to reclaim her arm.

"Your hurting me, let go"

"Not until you listen to me Sophia that must be her name SOPHIA.

"NO josh, just leave". Josh didn't like that answer at all. He pushed her against the wall and pinned her there. She screamed but there was no one around to hear her, except me. I stepped out of the bushes in which I was hiding. They didn't notice me until I spoke.

"Let her go" I called. She looked so relieved. Her smile almost knocked me off my feet.

"ASH! Be carful please just go...get help!" she was trying to save me even though she's the one in danger; she's trying to help me.

"Who's this?" josh asked. I didn't answer. I merely walked towards them quietly.

"Ash please, don't" Sophia whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her.

"LET...HER...GO" I said each word with every step I took toward them.

"What are you going to do?" he said with a teasing tone. Without thinking about it, I punched him as hard as I could on the side of his face. He was knocked to the ground at my feet.

"Leave and don't come back" I told him. He scrambled to his feet and ran away, tripping as he went. I watched him leave before turning to Sophia to make sure she was alright. I placed my hands on her shoulders giving her support as she stood there shaking in shock. She crumbled into my arms, breathing hard against my chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently. She stood there against me for a few minutes before answering.

"I...I...I'm f...f...fine" she stutters, her breath warm against my chest causing shivers to go up my spine.

"You're not fine...at all. Where are your house keys?"

"M...m...my bag" her bag was on the grass right beside the stone path, where she dropped it in her hast to avoid josh. I let her go making sure she could stand properly before I went over and retrieved her bag. I found the keys and opened the wooden door. I went over to Sophia just as she was about to fall, I caught her and picked her up in my arms. I entered her house and laid her on a brown couch in what I assume was a lounge room.

"What happened to you Sophia? Who was that?"

"N...n...nobody, it was nothing"

"That was NOT nothing"

"Why do you care? Why were you even here?"

"I...i was...on my way home"

"So you live around here?"

"Don't change the subject, who was that?"

"Just a guy I used to know"

"And...?"

"And nothing, he's just upset". I rolled my eyes; clearly she was going to make me drag it out of her. I would do no such thing though I will find out, but only when she wants me to know. I took hold of her arms just above her wrists to check the damage josh did. She flinched a little when I held her arms but otherwise complied. There was a dark blue ring around her wrists of bruises from josh's tight grip.

"You need some ice". She tried to get up, but I wouldn't let her.

"Just tell me where it is and I'll get it"

"Third door to the left in the kitchen freezer"

I left to retrieve the ice from the white tiled kitchen. It was so clean it was unbelievable. I walked over to the freezer, got the ice and came back into the lounge room to Sophia. She was softly dozing off when I came back to her side. I put the ice on her wrists and she stirred.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"Its okay, thank you...for...earlier"

"Anyone would have done it, were they in my position". I sat there in silence until she drifted off into a deep slumber. She was so peaceful lying there in safety. I so wanted to stay with her but I knew she would be fine, so I stood and left the keys on the table in the middle of the room, and left.

I was in class before Sophia the next day; in fact everyone was in class before she came. I was worried she wouldn't come. But as the thought passed in my mind she stepped inside, looking the same as yesterday except for the bandages around her wrists. She sat next to me as it was the only seat left. When she was settled in her desk, a girl from across the classroom through a note at her. I couldn't read it but I assume it asked about the bandages as the girl seemed to be a concerned friend. Sophia scrunched up the note and looked at her friend shaking her head 'no'. Her friend seemed to know exactly what was wrong. I decided I was going to ask her about it. I wouldn't talk to Sophia at all as she might ask questions I don't want to answer. Better if she just hated me.

After school I run to catch up with her friend.

"Excuse me!" her friend turned to face me a shocked look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Um... I need to talk to you"

"About?"

"Your friend...Sophia"

"I am not in the habit of talking about my best friend behind her back to a guy who hates her"

"Who said I hated her?"

"She did"

"I hardly know her but I was there when she hurt her wrists and I need to know some thing that im sure you know"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I tried"

"Well if she doesn't want you to know then I certainly won't tell you". This is hopeless. I'm going to have to make her tell me. I took off my sunglasses and look into her eyes.

"Wow your eyes are just like Sophia's we thought you were teasing her about her eyes"

"What do you know about a guy named josh?"

"Sophia's ex-boyfriend josh?"

"Yes"

"Well he got her pregnant and she told him. He got drunk one night and beat her. She had a miscarriage, she cried for weeks. His parents knew and they took him to military school. He wanted to talk to soph fix things you know, he called for 6 weeks before giving up. She knows he's violent and being in military school has just made him stronger. She doesn't want to talk to him and he hates her for telling his parents"

"Wow how did she survive that?"

"I don't think she did, not really anyway, she puts on a good act but I don't think she'll ever be truly healed"

"That's understandable" I put my glasses back on and walked away feeling rejuvenated, filled with life energy. This girl won't be the same for a while though, she'll feel attached to me, and she won't be able to stay away from me. I know its wrong but I needed to know about Sophia. I know she isn't my business, I'm not even sure she likes me, but I don't care. Her eyes are like mine, she's beautiful and she re-built her life after...well after injustice. I just feel and over-whelming needs to protect her, to be with her.

When I got home that afternoon I flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. I wasn't watching anything in particular; it was more a cover for me to think without Bradley interrupting me. Half an hour later the doorbell rang. Bradley came out of his room and answered the door.

"WHAT?" he snarled at the stranger. I suddenly heard a familiar voice answer him with such confidence that no girl has shown in brads company.

"I'm here to see ash"

"Of course you are" Bradley said sarcastically "ASH!" he bellowed to me. I stepped out of the TV room and went to the door.

"Yes"

"Some one is at the door for you". I looked around brad and saw Sophia's friend standing there. I expected this but I didn't expect it to happen so fast.

"Ah..."

"Katie" she said informing me that, that was her name.

"Yes, Katie why don't you come inside". Katie walked inside and pushed herself past Bradley. I laughed at the look of surprise on his face which earned me a death stare from him.

**CHAPTER FOUR-**

Ash

Katie is STILL staying at my house after 3 days; this is not going to go unnoticed. I don't know how long one dose of my powers will last on her and I'm starting to get worried. I now drive Katie to school to save her walking and Sophia waits for Katie every morning. This morning was no different, except that instead of walking off with Katie she stayed standing in front of me staring. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off before I could even start.

"What did you DO to Katie?" Sophia said with anger

"N...n...nothing" I stuttered. I hated that I sounded weak in front of her but I couldn't help it. Her anger seemed to be coming off her in waves and each word she said seemed to knock me over.

"Then why is she with YOU every morning and lunch AND afternoon?"

"Maybe because she likes my company"

"Urgh!" she sighed bitterly as she stomped off, not bothering to look back at me. GREAT she absolutely HATES me.

"Hey man, whats wrong?" Ben asked in sympathy

"Nothing"

"Didn't look like nothing, looks like soph was pissed and you look...well crabby"

"Did I ask for you commentary on my life!" I cried out

"Well...no"

"Then shut-up!"

That was harsh, I know but I'm in a foul mood. Ben walked off and I knew he was confused. When I feel more relaxed I'll catch up with him and apologize. But right now I'm not in the right mind set to think clearly. It seems possible for me to snap at anyone.

I don't want Sophia to hate me but I don't think it can be helped. Maybe it's a good thing, if she doesn't get close to me, there won't be a chance for me to ensnare her, and I don't want to ensnare her. I mentally kick myself for thinking about HER just as the bell rang. As I run to class I subdue any thoughts of her and bury them deep inside my mind.

**CHAPTER FIVE-**

Sophia

Katie is my BEST FRIEND or was my best friend. Now she's with ASH. She knows I loathe him, yet she's with him every spare minute of her day. I bet HE did something, I don't know what but I know he did SOMETHING. Maybe he black mailed her or SEDUCED her, I don't know, but I KNOW he did something no matter what he says. I have no proof though, so I've got nothing.

The classroom was cold with the breeze blowing past me, the smell of lilies swirling all around me and the sound of leaves crackling in the wind. The feel of the breeze on my skin made me shiver and goose bumps appeared up my arms and legs. I sat down on the cold, hard plastic of one of the matching chairs at my desk. I soon as my skin made contact with the chair a hard shiver shook my body as the cold seeped into my skin and creped up my spine. Suddenly I felt the soft, warm fabric of a familiar black jacket wrap around my shoulders and the lean warm hands, that only a guy could have, press down on my shoulders to secure the jacket. I look up into the black ray bands that cover his eyes and the brown hair that frames his face. Ash just walked on and sat in the chair beside me. Without his black jacket I could clearly see the rippling muscles beneath his white button up shirt. I turned toward him a questioning look in my eyes. He simply stared back a blank look on his face.

"Whats this for?"

"You're shivering" he said it like I was being stupid for even asking. I quickly shrug it off and try to hand it back to him. Instead of taking his jacket back, ash merely pushes my hand that's holding the jacket back toward me. The feel of his skin against mine was warm and ruff and sent electricity running through my veins.

"Keep it; you need it more than I do"

"Won't you get cold?"

"Nah I don't get cold"

"I don't want to take your jacket though"

"Why not?"

"Because it's yours"

"So I've got heaps"

He was obviously going to insist, so to avoid further arguments I put my slender arms in the large arms of his jacket and shrug it on. It's too big for my body but it's warm and smells like petrol. It wasn't overwhelming like at gas station, but subtle and nice.

"Sophia?" A new voice exclaimed. I turned to the new voice, looking up into big dark brown eyes.

"Jordan!" I jump up and hug him, though this was hard as he was at least fifteen centimeters taller than me. Jordan was an old friend of mine from primary school. Jordan is a good 178cm tall with tanned skin and the muscles of a boy who works out. He is very good looking but I've known him so long that I can't imagine him as anyone but the little boy who pulled my hair in grade 2.

"Good to see you too"

"I haven't seen you in forever, what are you doing here?"

"I transferred here from st. Anna's"

"Wow that's great"

I am so happy he's here. Finally a friend I can talk to and one that can't is influenced by ash. Jordan looks me over and raises his eyebrows.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh I was cold so ash gave me his jacket"

"Who's ash?"

I turned and pointed to ash sitting down at his desk watching us talk. His expression doesn't change when we mention him.

"hey dude" Jordan says to ash a smile on his face. The look ash gave him was enough to wipe his smile right off.

"Hi" ash says in a patronizing voice.

**CHAPTER SIX- **

Ash

Does Sophia have a boyfriend? This guy certainly acts like he's her boyfriend. But that's ridiculous I would know, wouldn't I? She wouldn't wear my jacket if she did have a boyfriend. She can't have a boyfriend." why not" the little voice in my head said "why does it matter to YOU". I bury this though deep into my mind. It won't do to have thoughts like this.

"Umm ash?" Sophia's voice brings me back to reality.

"Huh! What?"

"Weren't you listening at all?"

"Well..."

"Unbelievable, I'm going cya Jordan"

"Bye" Jordan says.

Sophia walks out of the classroom. I look at Jordan, he looks like a...oh my god am I JEALOUS. Nah uh that's not on, she doesn't even like me. But I like her, DAMN IT ASH SNAP OUT OF IT! I stand up and leave, I have to get out of here, go home and think about something else.

I walk out the school gate just in time to see Sophia leave. I sigh watching her leave. *HONK* I jump and turn to see my brothers car in the car-park. It's a beautiful red skyliner that I could only wish to own. Brad gets out and leans against the side. I walk over to him preparing for the onslaught.

"Who's that?" brad asks pointing at Sophia

"That's Sophia"

"Why were you staring at her?"

"No reason"

"Bull, now tell me"

"Well I...I think I like her"

"NO! You can't; man liking a human is OFF LIMITS"

"It's not exactly something I can control"

It's a wonder I survived the drive home with brad but I did and as soon as I got inside I ran into my room and slammed the wooden door in his face.

CHAPTER SEVEN- Sophia

It's been two weeks and Katie is STILL with ash. This is getting ridiculous. Jordan's been there for me but I can't exactly tell him EVERYTHING like I can with Katie. Like how ash is acting weird around me and even weirder when I'm with Jordan or how Jordan always stands between me and ash when we're talking. Its crazy and I don't know what to do; I don't know who to talk to.

On Wednesday I tried to ask Katie what was going on between her and ash but she wouldn't tell me she just said they're friends.

I must've fallen asleep on the couch because I woke to the sound of banning. Turns out it was the door. I got up groggily and went to the door.

"Hey soph whats up?" Jordan's cheery face meets me when I opened the door. He was wearing green and white board shorts and a white t-shirt; he looked like he just came here from the beach.

"Hey Jordan"

"So what are you doing?"

"I was sleeping"

"What for its Saturday"

I roll my eyes he said this last weekend. There's nothing to do here, its cold and gray and boring. I've already told Jordan this but he won't listen, he's determined t act like this is the best place in the world. Some days it is, others it not.

"There's nothing to do"

"Nonsense, there's loads to do you just got to look"

"Okay Mr. Smarty pants what do you suggest?" he seemed to take this as an invitation to come in. My home is small, very quant. My mother did a lot of work to it. The hall is long with gray and white tiles, it leads to the main lounge room with red lounges, and my mother loves red, as do I. The one window in this room is large with flower patterned blue curtains draped over it.

Jordan sat on one of the red lounges in front of the flat screen TV. He pats the space beside him telling me to sit. I walked over to him and sat down, our hips and shoulders toughing. His body is warm against mine, the heat seeping through our clothes though his touch didn't send electricity through me like ashes did. What am I doing thinking about ash when Jordan is over? Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash. Every time I think about him my heart skips a beat. I don't understand it, I barley know him, not to mention he hates me. I want to know more about him but he doesn't talk to anyone at school except me and Katie and the teachers of coarse. So I can't ask anyone about him. I'd love to know about his relationship with Katie as well. But what can I do, sneak into his house? Wait, mmm there's a thought. But I don't know where he lives. I bet Katie knows, but how will I get her to tell me?

"What are you thinking?" Jordan asks me

"Huh? Oh nothing"

"Sure, sure"

"I'm glad you came over and everything Jordan but I've got some stuff I need to do and think about. Can I get a rain check?"

"Sure whats wrong"

"Nothing" I say as I walk him to the door. He steps out and just before he turns to leave, he kisses me lightly on the cheek. I stand in the doorway stunned, watching him leave. When I see ash leaning against a tree across the road I figured out why Jordan kissed me.

Ash's face looked so stricken as he slowly approached me at my front door. Each step seemed to be physical pain for him. It doesn't make sense, he doesn't talk to me that much for this to upset him, HELL he doesn't know anything about me. For some reason I felt shy, kind of exposed, which is silly because I didn't do anything. I shouldn't feel embarrassed, Jordan kissed ME and whats this got to do with ash anyway and he shouldn't even be here. He looks at me with pain and what seems to be disappointment in his eyes. I look down at my feet avoiding his gaze.

"Hi ash" I whisper so quietly that I worried he wouldn't hear me.

"Hello Sophia" he looked to the direction Jordan just walked off in "you and Jordan close aye?"

"We're friends"

"Really" he laughs in a quite sinister way, the word drowning in sarcasm.

"Yes really!" I said a little angry at his tone. Ash shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Why were you kissing him then?"

"Not that its you're business but I didn't kiss him HE kissed me, and it was on the cheek"

"PLEASE a kiss is a kiss"

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I went for a walk"

"And you came here"

"HEY I didn't KNOW you lived here"

"Well now you do"

"Now I do" he looks directly at me, a fierce expression on his face "I have to go" he starts to walk off leaving me standing there stunned out of speech. When I regained myself I took a few steps toward him.

"Where are you going? Why? Aren't you going to..." he turns back to me slowly walking backwards as he speaks.

"Going to what? Kiss you goodbye, I don't think so". Just as he walked out of my view I decided to follow him, just to find some answers about him and why he's acting so weird.

**CHAPTER EIGHT-**

Ash

My brother's lecturing me again. He thinks im getting too attached to Sophia. He saw me today at her house then he read my journal, he's holding it now in fact. He has it open to my most resent entry.

DEAR DIARY

SHE IS SO UNIQUE, SO DIFFERNT. HER EYES ARE LIKE MINE, I WONDER...NO IT'LL DO NO GOOD TO THINK OF SUCH THINGS. I THINK I MIGHT LIKE HER, SHE'S BEAUTIFUL, SMART, STRONG AND HONEST. NOT THAT I KNOW THAT MUCH ABOUT HER BUT I WANT TO HELL DO I EVER, BUT I THINK SHE'S WITH JORDAN - DAMN IT.

ASH.

"THIS is too dangerous, too stupid and just unrealistic. You'll get hurt, she's not like us she won't be able to live forever with us" he honestly sounded concerned, almost like our father, but I won't be fooled. My brother is a good actor and I've learned to distinguish the truth from the lies. He doesn't want to save me pain, he likes living here, and he doesn't want to leave. If I revealed our secret too soon to Sophia she'd out us and we would run, AGAIN. The temptation to tell her who I am would be too much if I was close to her and he knows it. I can't help it, I want to be with her, I want to know her, I want to talk to her for hours on end, I want...I want to love her the way she should be loved. I told brad this already, I told him that...that...that I ...that I well love her, that I didn't relies I loved her until I saw her with...JORDAN! He replied to this by telling me what to do. "You CANT love her, you CANT! You will spill our secret and she will freak out and tell people"

"But she's different" I said "have you seen her eye's, she must be even a little like us". Naturally he wouldn't listen, he NEVER listens. In the living room we stand in silence until we hear the front door open and slam shut. I look at brad but he shakes his head.

"I don't know who it is"

"Neither do I"

We bolt to the front door as fast as we can, but I don't see anyone in the hall or anywhere. This is odd, the wind couldn't possibly do it when the door was closed but what then, nobody would enter this house without an invitation, and we don't even know anyone.

"Maybe we're hearing things" I tell my brother

"Nonsense, we have fantastic hearing, there is no way we're hearing things"

"If you say so"

"There has to be someone inside"

"I doubt it you would've picked up on their thoughts"

"Maybe"

"Doubting your ability?"

"No" brad looks around cautiously.

Ash follows his gaze and see's Katie walking past.

"Katie" she doesn't seem to have heard him which was odd because she should have sensed him.

"Katie!" still she ignores him, that's not possible, my voice resounded with a command and she didn't hear it, she should've heard it, they can never not respond, that's never happened.

"Whats going on ash" brad said a little confused. I don't blame him; I was a little confused myself.

"I don't know she...she isn't listening"

"What? That's... not right"

"KATIE!" finally she turned toward me. She looked terrified, like all of a sudden she knew what was going on.

"Yes ash" her voice trembled a little. What is going on, there has to be something outside my control that's going on.

"I want you to search the house looking for any intruders or missing items from the house, if you find anyone bring them to me, if you find anything come and tell me"

"Of course, is that all?"

"Yes you may leave us" Katie walked off in a hurry; I assumed it was so she could search the house. I turn to brad.

"There taken care of"

"A little, but you saw her restraint, can you trust your power enough to stay in control of her"

"Im strong enough trust me" CRASH!

**CHAPTER NINE- **

Sophia

Katie found me in ash's house but as soon as we locked eyes she clicked she smiled at me and gave me a hug. She started crying.

"What happened soph?"

"I don't know I was hoping you'd tell me" I replied. She contemplated her answer for a time.

"All I know is that when he told me to do something, I did it, I couldn't stop myself"

"What happened before you started doing this?"

"Um I don't know all I know is that he has the most beautiful eyes ever, as soon as I looked at them I couldn't stay away"

"Wait he showed you his eyes?"

"Well year"

"He wasn't wearing his glasses or anything?"

"Nope, funny he has eyes like yours" That's weird he never takes those off.

"What should I do, am I still...controlled by him?"

"I don't think so; I think you should keep pretending you'll listen to him and wait till you can get out"

"Okay, what will you do?"

"I'll look around"

Katie walked away down the narrow hall. I continued to search the house. I found a leather bound book on a desk in what looked liked a study. I opened it and started to read. It was ash's journal.

DEAR DIARY

I DECIDED TO START THIS JOURNAL TO DOCUMENT NY LONG LIFE SO I'LL REMEMBER IT. I SHOULD TELL YOU WHAT I AM. MY BROTHER CALLS US GAZERSBUT THERE'S NO REAL NAME FOR US. I HAVE POWER, NOT LIKE SUPER HEROS THOUGH. MY POWERS ARE DIFFERNT FROM MY BROTHERS, I CONTROLL PEOPLE BY GAZING DIRECTLY INTO THERE EYES AND COMANDING THEM, BRADLEY READS PEOPLES MINDS. WE DO THIS TO SUSTAIN OUR LIVES. BY CONTROLLING PEOPLE I GATHER THEIR LIFE ENERGY IN MY OWN BODY, BRAD GETS THEIR LIFE ENNERGY THROUGH OTHER PEOPLES THOUGHS...

I couldn't read any more this was ridiculous, it couldn't be true. But my gut says something entirely different, it tells me to RUN but I don't I need to tell Katie. As if she was summoned by thought she comes up behind me.

"Their looking for you" she says

"Who's looking for me?" I ask though I knew the answer

"Ash" Katie was terrified. I looked around and spotted a window near by. I ran up to it and tried to open it, it was locked by a key, and it wouldn't budge. I started getting anxious so I punched the glass with my fist and it smashed.

"Run Katie!" Katie starts to climb out the window but stops.

"What about you?" I hear footsteps coming up the stairs; I push Katie through the window.

"I will find a way out" Katie nods and runs. When I see that she is out of sight I turn to run the opposite way but I run into something solid. Ash and I fall to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Ash looks directly at me. He wasn't wearing his glasses, Katie was right his eyes are like mine.

"Sophia" ash exclaims in surprise. I don't reply I simply get up and run for my life.

"SOPHIA!" ash yells after me. I notice another set of footsteps adding to the sound of the chase. I don't look behind me to check worried I'd fall over.

"Bro you have to control her, who knows how much she knows about us" came an unfamiliar voice, I imagine they are brothers. I'm terrified; I'm WAY in over my head. I can't stand against him if he controls me. I'll have to hide and then sneak away. I knew what I was going to do I was going to go to Jordan he'd help me, he'd keep me safe while I'm home alone. I hear footsteps behind me, getting closer. Thud Thud Thud! I run faster, adrenalin coursing through my body.

"SOPHIA STOP! We just want to chat". Yea right. I run to a door in an attempt to get away, behind the door was a bathroom of glittering white tiles and walls. It looked peaceful but I could not appreciate this as I was trying to escape but there was no exit except the door I just ran through.

CHAPTER TEN-

Ash

As soon as I see her I freeze. She snuck in, she broke the window, she made me fall on my ass when no one else could and my brother can't read her mind. But HOW? How is it she can evade my families powers, a human. My brother approaches me as Sophia runs away. Bradley urges me to GAZE at her to take her will and make it my own. I never wanted to do that to her. She was...is special...to me. Now it seems I don't have a choice, she's seen the house, who knows what she heard. I have to find her; I have to do what brad says. The one girl I finally love and she's the only one I HAVE to...control. I run after her.

I yell after her but she won't stop. I watch her run into the bathroom and I follow. I run as fast as I can to the bathroom door and enter behind her. I approach her shaking form in front of the sink mirror across the room. I try to catch her eye but she won't look up. My sun-glasses had been off before so it should have been easy, especially with her in front of a mirror but it wasn't where ever I tried to catch her eye she was looking in the opposite direction. She has to know, she wouldn't have avoided my eyes if she didn't know. I wish I could take her into my arms and tell her everything will be okay and that I wont hurt her, that NOTHING will hurt her but I cant, I cant lie to her, I cant take her into my arms, I cant have her the way I want to.

I have to persuade her to comply, I can't let her resist. I know if she resists she'll get hurt and if I can't save her freedom, I will save her from physical pain.

"You can't look down forever" I say feigning fierce indifference. She doesn't respond she just keeps looking around the bathroom for an escape I figured. She wont find one though, the only way out is the door we just came through and I'm standing in front of it. She's trapped like a bird in a cage.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-**

Sophia

I feel him behind me moving closer. The mirror is right in front of me. I'm cornered in his white marble bathroom. The bathrooms huge, but there's only one exit and he's blocking it. I felt impish in his towering presence, and started trembling uncontrollably. I'm standing in front of the sink looking down, not wanting to fall into his eyes and be lost.

"You can't look down forever" his voice sending a shiver down my spine. He is so close I can practically feel his chest against my back. I look in every direction possible in my confined position, looking for escape. There wasn't one. As if sensing my thoughts ash speaks, sending more chills through my body.

"You won't be able to escape without turning toward me"

Ash places his hand on my back, creating electricity where we touched. I instantly go tense and shy away from his touch.

"Don't touch me" I snarl.

"All you have to do is look at me, or if not me my eyes" he says more calmly then I expected.

I know what will eventually happen. Not wanting to seem like a coward I look to him in surrender. His eyes were such a brilliant, bright blue it would have been breathtaking if I wasn't scared out of my wits.

"Good, just look deep into my eyes and you'll be...fine" ash says the last part on a sigh.

Nothing happens. I don't FEEL any different. I'm not in *his power* like others I've seen are.

I keep my eyes locked on his unsure of what to do. Then it hits me, he has NO effect on me...at all. I decide to go along with it until I found a way to get away.

Suddenly he grasps my shoulders and hugs me. He pulls back, still grasping my shoulders. I stand perfectly still in his arms, hoping he wont see through my mask. He just looks down at me and I see a true sadness in his eyes, though it can't be for me.

He sighs "no one can look into my eyes" except me I add silently to myself. Ash bends down and scopes me up in his strong arms to take me to a small room in the front right corner of the house, close to the front door in fact, but I would not be making an escape, not yet. The room is small, barely enough room for ash and I.

"Stay here" ash says firmly.

I just nod to scare to speak. Ash sighs again and I look up at him.

"Stay" he says as he steps out the door and leaves the room closing the door behind him. I wait some time before leaving the room after him. As soon as I step out my eyes immediately found the door and the activity near it. I freeze when my eyes rest on ash talking to some man in a suit; thank goodness ash's back was to me. I overhear ash call the man Lucifer. Lucifer hands ash a suitcase, which ash takes and places it on the hall table near him. I creep closer trying to catch a glimpse of whats in the case but ash doesn't open it. Just as I get close enough to hear what their saying clearly, ash turns. CRAP! I move hastily out of his view. He faces Lucifer.

"Thank you Lucifer, I appreciate this"

Lucifer breathes a sigh of relief. I have a feeling ash isn't the nicest person to Lucifer.

"Can I go now? I have other work to get too"

"Sure go, do as you please" Ash replies.

Lucifer smiles, turns on his heel and walks out the front door. Ash walks back towards the room that I was supposed to be in. I sprint back to the room as fast as I can without being seen. I enter the room before him, luckily he didn't see me.

"I have a task for you" ash says as he comes through the door.

"A task?"

"Yea takes this case up to my room"

"Your room?"

He looks questionably at me.

"Upstairs second door on the right"

He gives me the brief case which I take upstairs to his room.

His room is the CLEANEST room I've ever seen. No boy could have a room this clean, it's not possible. I place the case on the desk by the window and open it. I look inside and was surprised.

**CHAPTER TWELVE- **

Ash

"Why are you so mopey? You've got your girl forever" brad says as he sinks down on the couch beside me.

"yea forever, forever not knowing how she feels about me, forever having her agree with everything I say, forever in a one way relationship and forever dreading the day she'll die. I don't want that"

"I know your upset now, but in time you'll get over her"

"NO! I won't. I LOVE HER brad, get it I LOVE HER! And now I'll have her with me all the time without knowing ANYTHING about her"

"Ash she's HUMAN you can't love her"

"Says you so SHUT UP"

Brads not good at emotional talks so he just stands and walks out of the room. When he's finally gone I cry, not because I enslaved Sophia (though that is part of it) but because I can't be in love, I can never be happy because of my...TALENTS.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN- **

Sophia

I shut the case real fast when I hear ash yelling.

"NO! I LOVE HER...I LOVE HER...SHUT UP!"

Of course this makes no sense to me. It seems he's having an argument about a girl that he obviously loves. He probely loves some blonde booby girly girl with no brain, even if there are...better choices around...like me. But no he'll love the wrong kind of girl, just like a typical guy.

Whats in the case isn't important, it doesn't look to bad. So I leave it on the desk and head downstairs to find a way out of here. When I get downstairs and to the lounge room I had to do a double take. ASH was crying, I mean CRYING.

My heart leaped when I saw him. I walk slowly up to him trying to clear the thoughts out of my head to no Advil. 'He loves someone else' I tell myself.

"Ash...are you okay?" He only cries harder when I speak.

"Um the case is on the desk in your room"

"T...th...thanks soph" I flinch when he calls me soph he's never called me that.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes you can go and...Relax for a bit". YES this is my chance to get out. I could probely even walk out the front door. This is exactly what I did.

As soon as I got a far distance from the front door, I ran, I ran for my freedom, for my safety and for my life. Ash didn't seem like the type to do that to people but I know better, I've seen him do it. He hunted me down and...Tried to...deprive me of my freedom.

I knew exactly where I would go. But I didn't know how Jordan would react to my story. He was the only one who lived by himself and could take me in. I didn't want to be alone in my house with my parents away, especially if ash knew where I lived.

I knocked on Jordan's front door and waited a couple of minutes. No answer. I knocked again still no answer. I turned to leave but just as I had my back turned, the door creaked open. I turned back and saw Jordan standing in the doorway.

"Sophia?"

"H...h...hi Jordan"

"Hey, whats wrong?" Jordan stepped forward and folded me in his arms. I rested my cheek against his chest and let him lead me inside. His house looked different then I expected. It had a small hallway that cutoff into the lounge room and kitchen, another hallway lead down the back of the house and had doors along the sides. Mostly bedrooms I guessed and possibly the bathroom. He takes me to the lounge room and I take a seat on the black leather corner couch lining the far corner of the room. He sits beside me, almost touching me. His body was warm and comforting against mine.

"So whats wrong?" Jordan asks breaking the silence.

"Nothing" I reply.

"Sophia" He says in a questioning tone.

"Okay, I was just...wondering..."

"Yes..."

"Well...can I stay here? Just while my parents are away"

"Why don't you stay at YOUR home? Im sure you're not scared"

"Im not scared of being alone just..."

"What?"

"Just...trust me okay, I just don't want to be at my place"

"Okay, okay you can stay with me; god knows I've got enough room"

"Thank you Jordan" I was so relieved. Ash couldn't possibly know I'm here, so for now im safe.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN- **

Jordan

I know she's not telling me everything and I know she's upset but I don't know why. I will though, she'll tell me when she's ready. For now ill focus on the fact that she's in my house and she will be for a while, by the sound of it.

"So do you need to go home and get your clothes?" I asked Sophia just to break the silence.

"No I'll do it in the morning, I'm kind of sleepy"

"Oh ok I'll show you to the spare room"

I take her soft hand in mine and pull her down the second hall. Her room will be the second door on the right, just across the hall from mine. I open the door and lead her inside.

"This is it" I announce

"Its fine thanks"

"Now I'll kiss you goodnight" I said deliberately. In one step I was directly in front of her, my hand on her head, fingers spread through her hair holding her in place. Then I put my mouth on hers, and after a moment, during which soph was still, my tongue touched the seam of her lips. She parted them.

"Jordan" she whispered

"What?" my voice equally as quiet

"I don't want to...I've had bad...experiences..."

"Sophia"

I kissed her again, passionately. I placed little kisses down her neck, stopping at the hollow in her chest. I pushed her towards the bed and laid her down. I wanted her so much. I started unbuttoning her shirt but she put her hands over mine and pushed them away.

"I don't want to Jordan" I didn't care, my desire was too much. I unbuttoned her shirt with a crazed obsession. She squealed.

"JORDAN! STOP!"

"C'mon soph"

"No Jordan stop!" she screamed and pushed me off. "Let me go"

"You heard her let her go" It was a low growl of a voice that came from the doorway. I turned to see ASH standing there looking like I just killed his little sister.

"How did you get in here?" I asked him. He pointed to the direction of the door.

"It was open, I heard Sophia yelling so...I came in to help her, looks like I came just in time"

Ash walked into the room picked me up by the collar and punched me. I think he broke my nose. I kneeled over holding my nose which was bleeding profusely. I tried to get up but ash wouldn't let me, he just pushed me back down.

"Ever touch her again; I'll break every one of your ribs!"

"Ash! What have you done?" Sophia practically yelled. Ash went to her, picked her up and took her out of the room and out of my house.

**CHAPTER FIFFTEEN-**

Sophia

He punched Jordan, he punched Jordan for me. He put me in his sleek black car and we drove back to his house. He gets out and comes around to my side of the car and opens the door.

"Are you going to get out or do I have to pick you up"

"No that's okay I just..."

"I know I have a lot to explain but trust me...im not the bad guy you think I am"

I nod and get out of the car. I stand there looking up at his magnificent...palace. It's a two story white mansion with blue shutters and an oak front door. I walked up to the front door slowly and stopped just before I reached the steps that lead up to the door. Ash came up behind m and took my hand.

"Come on" he unlocked the door and we walked inside hand-in-hand. I don't think I hate him anymore, the opposite in fact.

Ash went straight to the lounge room and sat down while I was seeing this place in a whole new light. Ash was...well I don't know what he is but I KNOW I can trust him; I might even...love...him. I turned to the lounge room and saw him lying across the couch looking at me intensely. I walk up to him and he sits up making room for me to sit next to him. He looks so venerable next to me, like he's finally knocked down his walls and let me in. He takes my hand and pulls me to his chest and wraps his arms around me and holds me tight.

"Kiss me" when he said that the whole world froze. Everything slowed and each second felt like an hour. Ash unwrapped his arms from around me and put his lips against mine, soft but intense. I closed my eyes allowing myself to fall and fall hard. This was right this was what kissing was supposed to feel like, sparks flying and electricity running through my veins, not at all what it was like kissing Josh or even Jordan. .

Ash pushed me down so I was lying down the full length of the couch and he on top of me. He didn't put his whole weight on me, just enough for me to feel him on top of me and to feel his warmth seeping through my clothes, warming my skin. He kissed my cheek lovingly and then slowly made his way to my mouth until we were kissing passionately our tongues mingling. Ash was gentle but I could see the desire raging inside him. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me, letting him know that it was okay, that I wanted him too. He broke the kiss and began nibbling my ear.

"Soph you're making it very hard to resist" he whispered in my ear. I giggled uncontrollably. I didn't want him to resist, I wanted HIM, and I was ready. Ash is different, ash is special, and he's the one I want to share this closeness with.

"Ash I want you to do it" he looks at me confused.

"Do what?"

"sex, I've never...well I have but not like this" it's a weird sort of feeling talking about this, I've never told anyone about...what happened to me, but I'll tell him, for some reason I feel I can trust him.

"You're...a virgin?" he asked surprised. I was starting to get nervous, what if he didn't want me because of what I've been through, and I should've kept my fat mouth shut. But he's still looking at my like he loves me more than anything and that gave me strength.

"Well... no but my first time was...ruff" my voice sounded worried even to me. He laughed, just a small nice laugh.

"What you mean you were...raped?"

"No just, well my ex was...well I guess he did...that's why I screamed when Jordan...well you know" he looks down at me.

"are you sure you want to?" he asks me his voice as serious as the plauge. I nod knowing exactly what I was getting myself into and loving it, I was going to have sex, real sex not the abuse josh gave me.

"wanna go upstairs?" he askes me letting his excitment come into his voice. I nod and he gets up pulling me up with him. Ash bends low and picks me up with one arm under my knee and his other around my upper back. I put one arm around his neck and my other hanging loosely as he takes me upstairs to his room.

The bed had red sheets on it with a white blanket over it. Ash sets me on the edge of the bed and I wiggle to the middle of it curling my body in the fetus position on my side, watching ash slowly remove his clothes. I always knew he was strong but now I could see it. He had big rippling muscles and abs that could make grown women drool. The fact that I wasn't is an amazing show of my self control.

He looked at me in the middle of the bed bad his penis became fully erect. Now I was both nervous and excited.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN-**

Ash

She is gorgeous lying there on my bed. I couldn't help it seeing her like that and knowing what we were about to do just made me hard. I crawled over to her and pushed her gently onto her back. I lie over her gently placing kisses up her neck to her lips. I ran my hand over her breast over her shirt making her nipples hard. I take the bottom of her shirt and pull it up over her head and through it to the floor. She was wearing a white lacey bra that fit her 12 B breasts perfectly. I run my hands up her flat stomach and lace my fingers through her hair bringing her head up to mine and kissing her. Without breaking the kiss I sit her up and reach behind her back and unclasp her bra which I then take off her and trough to the ground with her shirt.

I take a moment looking at her. Her chest going up and down with her breathing. She looked at me waiting, anticipation in her eyes. This was the sign I needed to continue. I put my hand on her hips and tugged her pants down her legs and over her ankles dropping them to the floor. She lay back down and I crawled back over her length and met her lips with mine. I ran my left hand down to her crotch and spread her legs and rubbed her pussy making her moan.

While I was massaging her, she moved her hands to my waist and pulled me closer between her legs wrapping her legs around me trapping me between her thighs. I sank myself into her slowly, not wanting to go to fast and cause her pain. She moaned louder and I started pumping into her, slowly at first then getting faster.

Sophia screamed out loud as her orgasm hit her. My own orgasm hit just as hers did and I shot ropes of cum deep inside her.

We rod it out and started coming down from our orgasmic high. I withdraw from her and fell down next to her breathing hard. She looked at me pure love in her eyes and sweat dripping down her forehead.

"I love you" I said to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too" I had never felt so euphoric in my life except for right here, right now.

"I...i...i better get home" Sophia gets out of bed and starts putting her clothes back on.

"What...now?" I ask her, sitting up in the bed, watching her gather her clothes.

"Yea, well its getting dark and I still have to get dinner"

"Why don't you stay here?"

"No, I couldn't impose"

"Please it's my house; you won't be imposing at all"

"Hmm rich bitch" I laugh at her comment. I figured that meant she's going to stay.

"So you're staying?" she rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. I got up, sat just behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"How could I refuse?" she replied. I simply laughed and kissed her cheek.


End file.
